Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series)
Captain Tsubasa (キャプテン翼), known worldwide as Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002, is a TV anime series originally broadcast by TV Tokyo in Japan from 2001-10-07 to 2002-10-06. Description With 52 episodes, the series is composed of three arcs: Road to Dream (a retelling of the original TV anime), Road to Sky (a retelling of the OVA series), and Road to Victory (new material that combines a few elements from [[Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Hen (1994)|the World Youth Saga manga]] with the stories from [[Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (2001)|the Road to 2002 manga]]). Originally, it was released to advertise the FIFA World Cup 2002 in Japan and South Korea, the first ever to be played in Asia. The original broadcast of the last episode, the 10th of June, 2002, was within the already running competition. Japan, which passed the group stage, would be eliminated just 8 days later 0-1 in the round of 16 against Turkey. Parallels to the real world include the International Jr. Youth tournament won by Japan in episodes 21 to 32, which is played in France, just like the 1998 World Cup. The series was sponsored by Adidas (for example, the logo can be seen in Genzo's cap, in the stadiums' adboards or in Japan's uniform). In North America, Enoki Films made the English dub and changed the name to Flash Kicker: Road to 2002. Differences from the manga In the series, some game results were given more 'realistic scores' such as Nankatsu school being beaten 10-0 and not 30-0; in the finals Nankatsu - Toho, Tsubasa only played in the second half due to his injury. Even so, there was an episode where Hamburger SV (Grunwald) came to Japan with Genzo and a German physician who gave treatment to Tsubasa. There was also an anime-original story, the Netherlands Arc (2001), where the Netherlands Youth one-shot from World Youth Hen was included as as tie-in before getting into the real story from Road to 2002, where Tsubasa and Kojiro were already playing in Spain and in Italy, respectively. In the series, various club teams had their uniforms, logos and names modified, as well some players' names and appearances (most precisely, the ones based on real-life footballers who were active during the series' run) due to the disagreement between FIFA and Shueisha regarding the featuring of the clubs with their real-world logos, stadiums and jerseys, (which could be a reason about why the Road to 2002 manga was not published outside Asia). Some examples are the following: FC Barcelona became FC Cataluna, Juventus FC became Piamonte FC, Hamburger SV became Grunwald, Bayern became Rotburg and Valencia became FC San José. Some other countries saw releases at other dates. To name an example, the German dub of the anime got the name "Super Kickers 2006" and was, as the name implies, produced about four years later for the 2006 FIFA World Cup in Germany. Episodes Videos |-|Opening= Captain tsubasa road to 2002 opening video|Opening 1 Super Campeones Road to 2002 Opening Full HD 1080p Creditless Dragon Screamer|Creditless opening 1 Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Opening 2 japonés|Opening 2 Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Opening 1 japonés|LATAM Spanish opening |-|Ending= Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Ending 1|Ending 1 Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Ending 2 japonés|Ending 2 Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Ending 3 japonés|Ending 3 Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Ending 4 japonés|Ending 4 External links *Official website at TV Tokyo (Japanese) *Series info at aniDB *Series info at Enoki Films de:Road to 2002 (Anime) Category:Anime